My Heart Has A History
by lao1993
Summary: How can it be normal for a happily married woman with a four year old son and a daughter on the way to start falling head over heels for her ex-husband? Presley Abbott's life appeared to be picture perfect but she was fighting a loosing battle while her heart took the lead...
1. Chapter 1

I met Jackson Teller when I was 21 years old.

I was new to the area, only coming to Charming because my college roommate brought me here for my birthday. We'd been in class all day and she thought it was a good idea and take a little road trip. A road trip that ended with a shady looking bar full of leather clad bikers. She was waist deep in a bottle of tequila as I just made sure that she stayed safe and alert enough not to end up in the hospital. Since she was completely trashed, I had no idea how to get back to the university since I wasn't from the area or from California for that matter. I don't even know how I ended up going to college in California but my parents decided that was my best choice.

I watched as the men around us catcalled and whistled as Lilly made a complete and total fool out of herself. I chose to just sit there and sip on my boring water, trying my best not to catch anyone's attention. Well, I guess you could say that didn't work out. I never even looked at the guy until he took a seat next to me. He had such an arrogance about him but I couldn't deny that he wasn't gorgeous. He had a leather vest on like the others, a ratty shirt, and a pair of jeans that were way to baggy for his frame. Just by looking at his clothes, I knew that he wasn't going to be my type. I wasn't into the whole street guy look. He must have noticed this because he just kept talking and trying to charm his way into my life. Long story short, I married that baggy pants man. Jax and I married a year after we had met and it was pure love. We couldn't stay away from one another. I grew to like some of the guys he hung around with and came to tolerate Gemma and Clay the best I could.

A few months after our wedding, I found out I was pregnant with Wyatt. Jax and I were thrilled with the news but the pregnancy wasn't easy. I was laid up in bed for most of it and it took a toll on our relationship. Jax was getting more and more embedded with the club and all I wanted was him to be home with me. If I was going to stay in bed, I wanted him to stay in bed with me. Gemma managed to come over everyday and check on me but that got annoying after a while. I knew what being in the Sons of Anarchy meant; I wasn't stupid or naive. I knew what Jax was doing but I tried my best to just put it on the back burner. I can't tell you how many times people would look at me with pity in their eyes as I walked down the street. It got even worse when people found out I was indeed pregnant. The one thing I wasn't going to allow was for my son to end up in his father's shoes.

Wyatt decided to make his grand entrance while Jax was on a charity run, allowing Gemma the first spot in the room. Believe it or not, she helped me more than I think Jax would be able to. I could truly see the love flowing through her eyes when she first saw her grandson. That love for Wyatt continues to this day.

I guess you could say that Jax and I's relationship wasn't meant to last. We began to fight and accusations began to pop up. We decided that it would be best for us to just end things but we would still remain civil towards one another for Wyatt's sake. I watched as Jax moved on with his life and I started moving on with mine. I met Max a few months after Jax and I's divorce was finalized. He was the polar opposite of Jax, choosing a 9-5 job with a suit and tie. He came from a wealthy family with high values for their children. Max was the type of man that my own parents loved dearly. I can say that Max was not a fan of Jax. He often told me that Wyatt needed a role model that wasn't being hounded by the police every other day. When Max and I were married, he tried to be a good step-father to Wyatt. He took him to the park and stuff like that but Wyatt was a mini Jax. He loved everything about his father and I couldn't take that away from him. Under harsh criticism, I decided to keep our little family in Charming. I didn't want to take Wyatt away from his father and a part of me couldn't bare to leave Jax either.

I guess you could say that my life thus far hasn't been as bad as some may have thought. I was happily married to Max and we were expecting our first child at the end of the year. Wyatt was growing like a weed and looking more and more like his father each day. The bakery that I always wished to open was doing great and gaining more and more popularity every week. The only problem was the man who started it all. I don't know whether it was my changing hormones or the fact that he was growing more handsome and charming as he grew older, but I was starting to fall for my ex-husband all over again….

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys!  
New story alert! I should be reading up on Diabetes for my class tomorrow but I just got this idea and I had to post it. I know this is very short but it's just a little insight on how things evolved and how they are going to go. I hope you like it and stick around :)  
Also, for those of you that read Monster, I am ALMOST FINISHED! I have been writing on it non stop all weekend and i'm gonna try my best to get it done by Friday. It's been my own fault for not finishing it but I want it out to you all and I don't want to worry about it anymore. So be on the look out for that and also this story as well! **

**PS. If any of you are on Tumblr, make sure to check out my site. I post previews, character photos, and other stuff on there. My Tumblr is lao1993 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping was starting to become impossible.

I would toss and turn all night or have to get up 20 times to use the bathroom. It was starting to get so bad that Max opted to start sleeping in the guest room just to get some sleep. The only bad thing about it was that I would be up all night and by 5:30 in the morning, I would finally pass out for a few hours and be late for whatever it was I had to do that day. Case in point, dropping my son off to his father. I had been up all night like I had explained and I didn't even remember finally falling asleep. The only reason I finally woke up was because my cell phone started to vibrate against the table. I lazily reached my arm over to the table and unhooked it from the charger.

"Lo?" I answered. I had no idea who was calling since I didn't bother to look at the screen. "It's about time you answered." Jax's voice sounded through the speaker. "I've been texting you for the past hour." I slowly began to wake up and looked over to the alarm to see that it was almost 10 in the morning. I started to slightly panic since I had to be at the bakery in 45 minutes. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I slightly yelled. I could hear Jax laugh on the other end as I tried my best to get out of bed. Getting out of bed while pregnant hasn't gotten any easier as my second pregnancy moved further along. When I was pregnant with Wyatt, Jax had to help me up all the time. The first couple months were fine but it got harder and harder each month.

"Like I said, I tried texting you but your phone must've been on silent or something." I ran my fingers through my hair as I finally reached the side of the bed. "I was playing a game last night since I couldn't sleep and I put it on silent so I wouldn't wake up Max. I guess I just forgot to put the ringer back on." I explained myself. Jax stayed silent as I struggled to now get off the bed. "I have to stop by the bank real quick and then i'll be able to drop him off. You can meet me at the bank if you want?" I suggested. Usually, I would drop Wyatt off at the garage or Jax's house. It just depended on how early in the morning it was going to be. "Yeah, that'll work." I let out a sigh of relief once he agreed. "Gemma's having dinner tonight; why don't you stop by when you pick up Wyatt?"

I stayed silent for a moment before answering him, "I'll have to see." Dinner at Gemma's either went two ways: okay or terrible. Every dinner that i've attended at the Morrow house was filled with screaming and accusations. It was either between Clay and Jax or Gemma and Jax. That family had no idea how to have a decent dinner. The last time I had dinner with everyone was the night Jax and I decided to call it quites. We didn't plan on telling everyone of our plans but our body language said it all. We were cold towards one another and the most telling part was that we decided not to sit next to each other. Gemma was the first to point this out and basically turned the whole evening into a hell storm. I had to end up leaving because I just couldn't take it.

"Okay, well I guess i'll see you when you get here." And with that, he hung up. I couldn't help but feel a bit sad about telling him that I was more than likely not going to attend Gemma's dinner. Jax and I weren't together anymore; what would be the use of going? I was all for Wyatt staying and having dinner with them but I feel like I would just be an unwanted guest. Plus, Gemma wasn't my biggest fan. "Mommy?" Wyatt's little voice sounded as he walked into the room. He was already dressed and ready to go. "Mommy, when are we going to daddy's?" I watched as he walked into the room and jumped on the bed. He looked just like his father. Blonde hair, green eyes, and that smile was contagious. He was the spitting image of Jackson Teller. "Real soon, baby." I gave him a smile as I wrapped my arms around him. "Did you get dressed all by yourself?" I looked down at him as he nodded his head. "I wanted to look like daddy." I just nodded my head as I looked at his attire. A plain white shirt, jeans, and his little work boots. I wouldn't personally put him in this type of outfit but I give him points for actually dressing himself for the day. Plus, he was going to be in a garage where he was bound to get messy.

"How about you go and watch TV while I get ready and then we'll go see daddy? Does that sound like a plan?" He just nodded his little head, pressing a kiss to my cheek before jumping off the bed. I waited until I heard the TV turn on before I waddled towards the bathroom. I had told Jax that I would be there as soon as I could but I had to get ready for the day and there was no way I was going into the bakery without looking my best. If I was able to get Wyatt to him in under an hour then that would be an accomplishment.

I looked at the clock as I frantically moved around the kitchen. It was already after 11 and I had told Jax that I was on my way 20 minutes ago. "Mommy, I couldn't find them in the living room." Wyatt ran up to where I was. "I even looked in Nettie's house." I continued to claw my way through different boxes that I knew my keys wouldn't be in but I was desperate to find them. The last time I saw them was last night when I contemplated if I wanted to make a McDonald's run since I was practically starving. I must have stared at the damn things for almost an hour before I decided to go back to bed. The only thing was that I can't remember where I put them after I decided not to go.

I decided to just forgo the search and take Max's car instead. I watched as Wyatt gathered up his little backpack, making sure to put his jean jacket on first since it was a bit cool out. We were out the door and on the road within 5 minutes. I knew that Jax was probably pissed as ever since I had told him that I was on my way almost 30 minutes ago. I'm surprised he didn't send one of the guys to come look for me. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened.

The often 25 minute drive turned into a 15 minute one as I pulled into the parking lot to find Jax's truck sitting near the entrance. I had told him numerous times that I didn't like Wyatt riding on the back of his motorcycle and i'm glad he finally decided to listen. When I was with Jax, I didn't even like riding on the back of that thing. It scared me to no end and seeing as Wyatt's still young, I didn't feel comfortable with him riding either. "Daddy!" Wyatt cheered from the backseat. As soon as I put the car in park, he was out and bolting towards the truck. I watched as Jax removed his sunglasses before exiting the truck and wrapping Wyatt in his arms. "Hey bud." Jax whispered in his hair as he held onto him.

Instead of just waiting around for him to start yelling at me for being late, I decided to speak first. "So, I packed his lunch since Gemma lets him eat anything he wants and I made sure to put an extra outfit in there as well incase he gets dirty or something. I also don't want you smoking near him or using words that aren't friendly to anyone's ears." I rambled. "It might be late before I can come and get him but please have him in his pajamas when I come and pick him up." Jax just rolled his eyes as I gave him the same instructions that i've told him for the past year. I was only being the good mom that everyone praised me for being. To me, being a good mother was something that I prided myself for. I wanted to be able to give my son and future daughter the love and care that my mother gave me. I didn't come from a broken family. My parents had been together since high school and I hardly ever heard them argue. If they did infact argue, they must have been awfully quiet about it. My brother and sister were the same way with their spouses. My sister had met her husband while on a school trip to Atlanta and my brother's wife was in the same grade as him. They had perfect lives that consisted of country clubs, watching tennis matches, and having family dinners every night. My sister was the perfect Stepford Wife so to speak, and my brother was a successful business man.

I was supposed to follow in their footsteps but that changed when I met Jax. My parents tried to remain calm and optimistic about mine and Jax's relationship but I could see the disappointment in their eyes. I was supposed to marry someone like Max and remain married to that man for the rest of my life. I guess you could say they were overjoyed and embarrassed at the same time when I decided to leave Jax. It was what they had been hoping for for the past nine years but yet I was a single mother and that wasn't supposed to happen.

"You act like i've never taken care of a kid before, Pres." Jax chuckled as he readjusted Wyatt in his arms. "I know the whole routine babe." My heart fluttered a tad at the mention of that pet name. "Gemma's gonna take him home with her when she leaves for the day. I have a few things to take care of before the dinner tonight but I should be back before you get there." I shifted slightly at the mention of Gemma's dinner. I knew he wanted an answer but I didn't want to tell him no in front of Wyatt. "Have you decided if you're coming or not?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I told you that I would have to see."

He just looked at me with those green eyes as a smirk played on his face. "Well you can tell that to Gemma today when she stops by to get the deserts." My face instantly fell. Gemma never came to my shop unless she wanted to be nosey. "Excuse me?" I tried to keep a small smile on my face in front of Wyatt. "I didn't get an order for an deserts for today?" Jax just shrugged his shoulders. "Mommy makes good desert." Wyatt decided to announce.

Jax and I both laughed at his statement. "Thank you baby." I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I was extremely close to Jax at that point since he was holding Wyatt. I think at one point, my stomach accidentally hit against his. I quickly backed up as Jax just stared at me and then to the ground. "Well-" I began. "I think it's time I get to work." I brushed the hair out of my face. "Seems that I will have some needy customers today after all."

"Wyatt-" Jax spoke as he set our son back on the ground. "Give mommy a kiss goodbye; she has to go to work now." I looked up at Jax with a worried glance but my attention quickly snapped back to the toddler that brushed up against my legs. "Bye, mommy." I bent down the best I could and wrapped my arms around his little body. "Bye, baby. You be good for daddy, okay?" He just nodded his head and ran back to Jax, grabbing his extended hand. "I'll call you later."

I just nodded my head, giving him a small smile. "Sounds good." I watched as two of three most important men in my life walked back to the awaiting truck. I waited until they left before I jammed myself back into my vehicle. The whole way to the bakery was filled with questions. I was questioning myself a lot lately. I don't know whether it was baby brain or the hormones that were all out of control, but I was starting to develop feelings for Jax again. It wasn't anything major but just seeing him made my heart skip a beat. I felt like a teenager that had a crush on the upperclassman but knew she had no chance with him. I don't even know why I was having these feelings. I was happily married to Max; it wasn't like our relationship was struggling. I think a part of me would always love Jax but we could never be a couple again. It didn't work out the first time, there wouldn't be any chance at a second go-around.

Jax and I lived very different lives, even when we were married. I was never into the whole SAMCRO party scene. If the club had a party, I would either stay in the back room or at Jax's house. I didn't feel comfortable being around that kind of environment. Don't even get me started on the women that hung around there. I'm not gonna say that I was little miss perfect but I would never walk around in the clothing or lack-thereof like those girls. I don't know whether the girls had bad childhoods or just wanted the attention of a man, but it was an awful sight to see.

My first SAMCRO party consisted of watching a group of girls take turns with a member. I can't even remember the guy's name but it was not a pleasant sight. Jax and his friends didn't even bat an eye to the situation and here I was standing there like I was in the middle of a horror movie. That was the first and last party I ever attended and I was okay with that. That was the way Jax was brought up and I wasn't going to forbid him from attending those parties. To Jax, those parties represented who he was. He was a member of the Sons of Anarchy and he deserved to let loose and drink a little beer after a stressful week. The one thing I did not approve of was the fact that Jax and his club were associated with a porn business and it's stars.

Some of the girls were as normal as you and I but there were certain few that made me feel embarrassed to be a woman. One girl in particular, Ima, was the cause for Jax and I's problems starting out. I would go to the clubhouse and find her all over Jax and not even caring that I had just walked into the room. She made my marriage a living hell! Ima was the type of girl that needed attention and it was Jax's attention that she craved. He was the Vice President of a powerful club and she hated the fact that I was his old lady and all she could ever get out of him was a random fuck in the sheets. I knew that he had slept with her on a couple occasions, I wasn't stupid. I also knew that Ima wasn't the only girl that Jax had sex with. Gemma and the other old ladies tried to assure me that the boys were doing no wrong when they went out on runs but I knew better than to believe that. Jax was a very attractive guy and he could get any girl he wanted just by looking at them. I mean that's how I ended up in Reno during the biggest snowstorm they've had in years….

When I arrived at the bakery, there was no sign of Gemma's car. I let out a sigh of relief as I gathered my things and starting walking across the street. I slowly opened the door and made a quick glance to see if anyone was there. A couple of the girls that worked for me were setting out freshly baked cookies while a few random customers made their orders for the day. I was just thankful that Gemma hadn't arrived yet, if she was gonna come at all. "Oh thank goodness you're here-" One of my employees came running over. "Gemma Teller has been calling all morning looking for you. She even set one of those guys from the club over here to see where you were and why you weren't answering." She was a bit frantic but who could blame her. "She said that she wants you to call her as soon as you get in."

I let out a sigh and nodded my head. "I'll be in my office if you need me." She looked at me with sympathetic eyes as I passed her the tray of coffees that I had gotten everyone. I slowly walked towards the awaiting room and threw my stuff down on the couch. I wasn't in the mood to talk to Gemma, I never was for that matter. She was probably the worst customer to have and i've had some winners in my day. I decided to call her back on my cell phone since the number was already programed. It only took two rings for her to pick up, meaning that she was sitting by the phone.

"It's about time, Presley." She sneered. "I've tried calling you all morning and that little tart that works for you kept saying that you weren't in yet." I let out an annoyed sigh as I listened to her ramble on. "I was starting to get worried but Jax told me that you overslept." I just made a noise, not caring to reply back. "I'm sure Jax told you that i'm having a dinner tonight and I need two cakes and tray of Chocolate Cookies."

What kind of person orders two cakes and a tray full of cookies to be delivered the same day? I think Gemma honestly thought that she was my only customer. "Gem, I can't just drop everything I have to do today to make your two cakes and dozens of cookies. Baking takes time you know." I heard her let out a sigh but I wasn't going to back down. "I'll see what I can do but i'm not gonna guarantee anything." Most girls would never speak to Gemma the way I have in the past. There had been times where curse words were flying out of my mouth before I even knew what I was saying. Gemma would just stand there and take it but I knew deep down that she wanted to tear me to shreds. I may have looked meek and small but I wasn't going to take someone barking orders at me when they had no right to do so.

"Now, if you would excuse me, I have to get to work." Before she even had a time to respond, I ended the call and placed my phone back in my bag. I sat there for a second, rubbing my protruding stomach, and just stared at the wall. Both Gemma and Jax would get me so worked up about things but I was learning not to let them get to me. I sat for a couple more minutes before I got up and went back into the the showroom. I had so many orders to fill and Gemma's was the least of my worries at this point. Maybe if she had called in an order, I would have gotten them done and over with. Maybe when she realizes that she's not gonna have any desserts for her dinner tonight, then she'll see that the world of Presley's Sweets and Treats doesn't revolve around her either….

Jax's POV

"Hand me that wrench, son." I spoke from underneath the BMW I was working on. Business was going as usual at the garage, probably the busiest it's been in days. "Here you go, daddy." Wyatt's little hand handed me the tool. "Thanks bud." I muttered as I took it out of his hand. I could see from the corner of my eye as his little legs swung from the stool he was sitting on. I can't even begin to tell you how much I loved bringing Wyatt to work with me. I was able to teach him things that the pencil neck that Presley married couldn't. I was able to teach him all about fixing cars, tools, and how to become a future member of SAMCRO. He was my mini-me, the club life ran in his blood. If Presley knew I allowed him to hear about the club, she would probably kick my ass but it was his birthright. He was Wyatt Jackson Teller, not Wyatt Jackson Abbott.

I had no problem with Presley's husband, but I knew he had a big problem with me. He hated the fact that Pres dropped Wyatt off to me every morning. He wanted Wyatt to go this little prep school so he could start his education. Hell, he had all the education he needed here at the garage. It's not like I put him in a corner and had him do nothing all day. He helped me and the guys with everything he could. He knew what tools were which and what types of cars we were working on. Gemma would even take him in the office and he would help her with counting and stuff like that. My kid wasn't stupid! He didn't need to be in a classroom yet. He needed to be with the people he loved and cared about. I didn't go to daycare and I ended up just fine. I'm pretty sure Presley didn't go to daycare either and she's fucking brilliant.

I guess you could say that I didn't really like the guy either. I hated the fact that Presley decided that Max was the guy that completed her. I hated that Max was the one that gave her the life that she wanted and deserved. I hated that Max turned Presley into a Stepford Wife. Lastly, I hated the fact that Presley was pregnant and it wasn't mine. That girl was my heart and sole. I knew from the first day I had seen her that I was meant to be with her. There were no other girls that could compete with her and I had to have her. I had to put up a fight that's for sure but I could tell that she liked me as well. To be honest, I can still see it in her eyes….

Presley's POV

I blew the hair that was falling in my eyes as I glared at the two cakes that sat in front of me. I knew exactly what Gemma loved and what she hated when it came to my cooking. When I was married to Jax, I would bring all sorts of goodies to her dinners and end up being criticized for what I had made. I finally found two things that she loved more than herself: Double stuffed chocolate cake and a simple pumpkin cake. I'm pretty sure she ate both cakes on her own but only when no one was looking. The only thing I hated more than making cakes for Gemma was that I had to personally deliver them to her house. She wouldn't let any of the girls that worked for me bring them to the house, it had to be me and me only….

 **N/A:  
Hey guys! So, I hope you all like the update. I really appreciate the awesome feedback from the first chapter. I am so glad that you all are liking it; it means a lot to me! Let me know what you think about this update. How do you think Presley's visit to Gemma's house is gonna go? What about her interaction with Jax? Besides Kate and Jax, I think this might be my second favorite couple that i've created. I don't know if I said this last time but this story will be very comedic and tragic at the same time. It's basically like a real episode of SOA. It has its ups and downs for sure. I'm gonna stop rambling now but please let me know what you think :) **

**Have a great rest of the night!**


	3. Chapter 3

After dealing with difficult customers, making more pies than I can count, and having to make Gemma's deserts on top of everything, I finally closed up the shop around 8:30 that night. I had decided to let the other girls go since I was just working on Gemma's order. There was no need for them to stick around and help me. I had already called Max and told him that I would be late, which only made him angry since he had picked up dinner on his way home. I couldn't just drop everything I was doing and tell Gemma to forget it. I would never hear the end of it if I did that! I tried to prepare myself for what was to come as I drove up the windy road to Gemma and Clay's home. All of the guys, including some of their old ladies were going to be there and hanging out with them was never enjoyable for me. I learned to love and care for the main members but I just couldn't deal with the wannabes and their stripper/porn star wives.

I arrived at Gemma's house a little after nine and the place was still packed. It wasn't a secret that Gemma's cooking was probably the best in town. She knew how to make the most complex dishes that people on cooking shows only wished they could make. It was as if you were at a five star restaurant that gave you're a four course meal. The only thing she couldn't do was bake, and I guess that's where I come in. Even before I opened the bakery, Gemma's had me making her desserts for every occasion; Thanksgiving, Christmas, birthdays, or just random dinners. Apparently, that was the only thing I could do right according to Gemma.

I slowly got out of the car and waddled my way up the stairs that led to the house. I could hear the laughter and joy coming from behind the wooden door. Besides the great food, Gemma's dinners were a time for everyone to get together. If the day was going bad, it was always better once everyone took a seat around the big table. All the drama that surrounded the day was lifted away and forgotten about. I slowly raised my hand and started to knock on the door. I didn't want to just barge In since I was no longer apart of the family. I waited a couple seconds before the door slowly opened to reveal Clay Morrow. "Well if it isn't little Betty Cocker." I gave him a small smile as he moved out of the way so I could enter the house. Clay and I have never really had a relationship. There was just something about him that I didn't trust and I even shared those feelings with Jax. I don't think he was a big fan of me either but I was okay with that.

"Desserts are here!" Clay's voice boomed from above me. I couldn't help but jump as I wasn't expecting him to still be behind me. He gave me a Cheshire smile as he made his way towards the dining room. A second later, a pair of high heeled shoes smacked their way across the hardwood floor. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I saw Gemma come into view, looking more pissed off than ever. "Where the hell have you been? You told me you'd be here by 8:00!" She harshly whispered as she removed the tray and plate out of my hands. "I have other customers besides you, Gem." I tiredly answered back. I could hear her mutter something under her voice but I couldn't make out what she had said.

I followed behind her as she made her way into the kitchen. I had yet to see Jax since he was in the dining room with everyone else. "Where's Wyatt?" I asked as I helped her cut the cake. I was hoping that she had followed my orders and put him to bed but you never knew with Gemma. "Jax put him to bed around an hour or so ago." I just nodded my head, thankful that Jax had actually listen to me for once. "It would be nice if he could actually stay at him father's house for once instead of being carted around like a dog." The knife I was using stopped mid-slice at Gemma's statement. "I'm not treating my son like a dog, Gemma." I started. "Jax agreed to this custody agreement, so if you want to talk to someone about it then I advise you to speak to your son." I dropped the knife on the counter and walked out towards the living room. I was done. That was the last straw for the day and I just needed to get my son and go home.

I made my way up the stairs and over to the room that Gemma had set up for Wyatt. The room once belonged to Jax before he moved into the clubhouse, so Gemma thought it would be nice for Wyatt to have it now. I quietly made my way into the room and saw him peacefully sleeping. I always loved watching people sleep. I know that might sound weird but the look on their faces was just so peaceful. There was no worry or stress, just a look of peace and tranquility. "He reminds me of you when he sleeps." I quickly looked towards the door to find Jax leaning against the doorframe. "Why do you say that?" I smile slightly. I turned my head back towards my sleeping son. "He takes up the whole bed and steals the covers." Jax and I both chuckled at his answer. "No, I think that's a Teller trait, not a Turner one." He continues to smile as I remove myself from the bed so I could pick up Wyatt.

"Here, let me." Jax quickly cuts in. I move myself out of the way and watch as he carefully picks up his son. If you were to tell me that Jackson Teller would be the father he is today, I would have laughed in your face. During the first year of our relationship, Jax never striked me as the father-figure type. He was basically still a kid that hadn't grown up yet and he was nowhere near ready to be a father. I guess you could say that changed when I found out I was indeed pregnant. Jax began to straighten out his life and soon learned that he needed to grow up. He needed to grow up in order to be the role model his son needed. Wyatt barely stirred as Jax lifted him into his arms. "I'll carry him out." I just nodded my head as I lead the way out the door. It sounded like the dinner was still going on as they devoured the desserts that I had brought.

As we walked out the door, I picked up Wyatt's bag and made my way towards the awaiting car. I unlocked the doors and allowed Jax to place Wyatt in his carseat. Jax was always good at those sort of things. I could never get Wyatt in his car seat without waking him up. It was as if Jax was some kind of genie when it came to putting kids in their carseats. He quickly buckled him up and closed the door. "All set." He told me with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back as I opened up the driver's side door. "I'll text you when I get home." He just nodded his head as he pulled the door open for me. I took my seat and buckled myself in before wishing Jax a good night. He watched as I pulled out of the driveway, giving me a final wave goodbye…..

"I don't think it's such a good idea for you to be bringing him to that place everyday. He needs to be around other children in order to learn social skills." I rolled my eyes as I poured myself a bowl of cereal. Max had been on my case about Wyatt being at the garage ever since he was old enough to go to the garage. When I first started letting Jax have him for the day, he was still in a stroller. Most of the time, Gemma would set up a playpen for him in the office and watch him while Jax worked. As he got older, he was able to go into the garage and hang out. If Jax wasn't going to be at the garage, I would just take Wyatt with me and let him hang out at the bakery. I had a TV in my office so that kept his interest for a while. I couldn't send him with Max since he worked in an office. There was no way for Max to keep Wyatt entertained while at the office. It was full of a bunch of suits that had no personality at all!

"Max-" I began. "Jax is Wyatt's father and that's the best place for him to be during the day." I caught a slight eye roll as I looked up. "Believe it or not, Jax, Gemma, and all the guys are great teachers for Wyatt. He's learning so much and putting him in a daycare would take that time away from him." Max let out a loud sigh as he rubbed his hands down his face. "I just don't think all those people, especially the people his father hangs around with are good influences." I looked up at him and frowned. "They're criminals, Presley. They all have a record of doing bad things and I don't want Wyatt to get hurt."

"Jax and the guys would never put Wyatt in a dangerous situation. You're acting like Jax is going to harm his son or something." Max looked down at his shorts. "Babe, i'm not saying that." He quickly got up and kneeled next to me. "I know that Jax is a good father but Wyatt's my son now too. I just want him to be safe and sound." He placed a kiss on my hand. "I don't know what I would do if you or the kids got hurt." I removed my hand from his and placed it on his cheek. "You worry too much." I chuckled as I placed a kiss to his lips. I understood where Max was coming from but Jax wasn't going to put his son in any kind of danger. "I'm pretty sure we have the house to ourselves for a little while, right?" Max asked with a smirk. I couldn't help but play along as I thought about his question, trying to be as sexy as I could be at that moment. I had just gotten out of bed and I wasn't the nicest looking person at that point. "I believe you might be right, Mr. Abbott."

Jax's POV

I stared up at the ceiling as the croweater slept beside me. Today was my day with Wyatt and Gemma would be arriving at any moment. I can't even tell you the girls name but her mouth worked wonders. I can't even tell you how I even hooked up with her but she made sure to stick around into the morning. Most of the girls knew to leave as soon as we were done but I guess this one didn't get the memo. "Hey." I slightly nudged. "Hey, get up." She slowly started to stir as I got out of bed. "Good morning." She smiled, making sure to let the blanket fall away from her chest as she stretched. "You want me to make you some breakfast?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes. This girl had to be new at the whole croweater thing. "Get out of my house." I simply told her as I pulled on a new pair of boxers. "Now." Her face immediately fell once she realized I was serious. She quickly removed herself from the bed and started to gather her clothes. In a matter of seconds, she was completely dressed and headed for the front door. It just so happened to be the same time that Gemma was arriving with Wyatt.

"Who the hell are you?" Gemma asked. The girl looked as if she had just been caught stealing something. She began to stutter as she tried to tell her her name. "Me-Meghan." Gemma's eyes instantly connected with mine as she let out a sigh. "Really, Jackson?" She pushed past the girl, who quickly rushed out of the house. "Baby, why don't you go watch TV while I talk to daddy." Wyatt just nodded his head as he ran towards the living room. Gemma waited until she heard the TV to start yelling. "Who the hell was that?" I was in no mood to be yelled at right now. I had a headache from hell and it was just getting worse. "You better hope to God that Wyatt doesn't go home and tell his mother what just happened." My head snapped up at the mention of Presley. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why the fuck would Presley even care?"

Honestly, I was worried that Wyatt would tell Presley that I had a friend over this morning. He was good for telling her things like that. Whenever she would ask him how his day was, he was completely honest with her. I could never get mad at him for being honest with his mother. "You know how she gets when you bring croweaters around Wyatt." I shook my head as I pulled the shirt over my head. "She doesn't want that kid anywhere near the club and it's people. Those whores are the worst thing to bring around your son and you should know that!" Gemma whispered harshly. "You need to smarten up Jackson Teller and get that girl back into your life." I looked Gemma dead in the eyes as she spoke. "Having Presley married to that high-falutin pencil pusher is the worst thing that could happen to Wyatt. He's gonna start turning into him before long and have no interest in this family or this club."

Gemma's words flew around my head all day. What if she was right about Wyatt turning into Max? Wyatt was too young to understand that his mother and I were divorced and probably never getting back together again. He was too young to understand that daddy didn't just fix cars but he was also the vice president of a very feared club. I couldn't let my son find out that i've been the one pulling the trigger lately. The club was never supposed to go in the direction that it was headed in. Clay 's motives were starting to become clearer, especially after Donna's death. He was taking the club in a completely different direction and I was trying my best to keep it the way my father had it but it was like a tiny boat pushing against a huge wave. Shit was starting to hit the fan and the days were getting harder. Things were only going to get worse and the club was right in the middle of a huge shit storm.

Presley's POV

I stared at the plain, white wall as I waited for the doctor to come back into the room. Today was my seven month checkup and I was all by myself. Max had meetings all day and I didn't even think to invite anyone else. It seemed as if this occurrence happened during both of my pregnancies. When I was pregnant with Wyatt, Jax only attended one appointment. His excuse was that he was busy with the garage or that he had to go out on club business. I called bullshit on half of his excuses but I just kept my mouth shut most of the time. Max was the same way when it came to coming to my appointments. He either had a meeting to attend or had so much work to do that he couldn't find the time. Unlike Jax, Max attended two of my appointments. A person would figure that he would attend more since this was his first child but I guess that was wishful thinking. I mean Jax was the same way but I figured that out of him, not Max.

I sat there for a couple more minutes before the nurse came back into the room, clearing me to leave. The baby looked healthy and was growing at a perfect rate, which was a big sigh of relief. During my pregnancy with Wyatt, I had so many complications and issues, resulting in him being born premature. He spent his first month in the NICU and Jax was by his side every minute. Even though Jax looked the way he did, the nurses and doctors that took care of Wyatt love him. I personally think the nurses loved him a little more but they didn't think of Jax as some outlaw. They saw a father that truly cared about his newborn son and I think that's what made them respect him even more.

I slowly made my way to the car and began my journey to Teller Motor. I had to pick Wyatt up early today since Max's family was coming over for dinner. I had told him that I would prepare the meal since it would be cheaper than to order from the restaurant that he wanted. Deep down, I was dreading the whole dinner. I hated when Max's parents came over for meal or any occasion. Max's family was the type of people that my parents loved. They were from a well-to-do family and very involved in the community. They wanted what was best for their three sons and there were times where I thought that I wasn't the one they pictured for Max. When I met Max, I was already divorced and the mother of a two year old. I could tell that they wanted their son to be with someone who wasn't already married with a child. They wanted Max to have the picket fence life and I just didn't have that, especially not with Jax in the picture….

I parked my car next to one of the bikes and ventured out of the drivers seat. I made my way towards the garage, already hearing Gemma yelling at someone as Wyatt sat on top of the tool chest. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him kick his legs back and forth with a juice box between his hands. I was guessing that Jax was either the one being yelled at or the legs under the car belonged to him. "Jackson, I mean it!" Gemma and Jax emerged from the office as soon as I set foot in the garage. They both looked at me before Gemma walked back into her office and Jax placed Wyatt on the ground. I could tell there was something wrong with him but I decided not to probe, especially in front of our son.

"Gemma told me that you'd be here early to get him." He said as he helped Wyatt with his backpack. I just nodded my head as I watched his actions. I have no idea why he was being so awkward towards me and it was really starting to bother me. "Well-" He began. "He may need a bath before the in-laws come over; i'm sure they don't want a greased up dirty child at their fancy dinner party." I rolled my eyes as he raised up above me. I wanted so badly to ask him what his problem was but I just ignored his rudeness and began leading my child to the car.

 **A/N:  
Hey guys!  
Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Im in the middle of the semester when everything begins to get crazy but there is a light at the end of the tunnel! I know a couple of you are still waiting on the last chapter of Monster and I promise that I will get that out to you all but i'm having re-write it since it wasn't flowing the way I wanted. Also, I plan to update Love sometime during the Thanksgiving Holiday. I realize that's a month away but I will have it out for you all :) SO, what did you all think of the update? How about Jax's nightly visitors and the fact that Wyatt seen her? Why do you think Jax is acting the way he is towards Presley? And, how do you think the dinner party is gonna go? I plan on having the chapters pick up from now on. The violence and typical SOA events will begin to happen as well but they won't be the same ones that were featured on the show. They might have the same characters but i'm gonna try to change the events a bit. **

**Hope you all have a great rest of day and don't forget to comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was set for the dinner.

I had made Jonathan's parents favorite food and even a few things that Wyatt could eat. Vivian Abbott was the epitome of a sophisticated lady. She spent most of her days at local country clubs, playing tennis and eating meals that cost more than the food in my fridge. She would go on shopping trips with her girlfriends every other weekend and vacationed in the most elegant places. In a way, she reminded me of my own mother. Even though my mom didn't go on vacations that cost more than a down payment of a car, she did spend time at the country club and trying to act like she had more money than she let on. Jonathan's dad, Brian, was on the quiet side. He didn't talk much other than the simple hello and goodbye. From what I've heard about Jonathan's childhood, it seems that his dad wasn't always there. He was a true to the word businessman and it seemed that having a child hindered that in a way. Jonathan was basically raised by nannies and those that worked for his parents. I couldn't imagine living that kind of life or even having my children being raised that way. I guess that's why Vivian and Brian have never been partial to having Wyatt around when they visited…

"Do I look okay?" Jonathan's head snapped up from his phone. "Do I look presentable?" I stared at my reflection in the mirror, already second guessing my choice of outfit. I had bought the outfit at one of the maternity stores in the mall without trying it on, which I was regretting at this point. I wanted to be able to look sleek and professional seeing as that's how Vivian and Brian always looked. If it were up to me, I would be wearing Nike shorts and tank top right now. "You look great, babe." Jonathan spoke as he walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my middle. "Very sexy." I rolled my eyes as I pushed him away and went back to the bed. "What's the matter?" I let out a sigh as I folded up a random shirt. "Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head as I took a seat on the bed, having Jonathan follow suit seconds later. He took my hand in his, drawing circles with his thumb. "Everything okay?" I nodded my head as I made eye contact with him. I didn't know how to word what I wanted to tell him or even how he would take it once I did tell him. "I'm just worried your parents won't like everything. I wanted everything to be perfect and it seems like it's all going to hell." Jonathan let out a sigh. "I know how much your mom and dad like fancy things I figured that making a four-course meal and buying a nice dress would do the trick but the dinners burnt and my dress barely fits." Jonathan let out a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around me. "You worry too much, babe." He started. "The dinner is perfect and you look amazing in that dress." He pressed his lips against the side of my head. "I hope you're right." I simply stated.

Vivian and Brian arrived 10 minutes later and I was a nervous wreck. My heart was thumping in my chest as they greeted their only child. Wyatt was standing next to me, impatiently waiting to be greeted as well. I knew that Jonathan's parents weren't very fond of Wyatt. He was the product of a marriage that their son was not a part of and they had no reason to accept him into their family. It was as if Wyatt wasn't even there at times. I was just glad that Wyatt wasn't old enough to know that it was rude of Jonathan's parents not to acknowledge him. At this age, he didn't care because he didn't know them that well. To him, they were simply strangers who came over once in a blue moon. The only thing that worried me was once the baby was born, they would be gushing all over her and he would be left out in the cold. "Presley-" Vivian's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "You look darling." I gave her a smile as she pulled me into her arms. "You look great as well, Vivian." I replied once we were face to face. "I love the dress." I could have kicked myself at that moment. All she did was smile and turned her attention back to Jonathan. I looked down at Wyatt and gave him a small smile. "Can we eat yet?" He asked aloud, causing everyone to look at him. Jonathan let out a chuckle as Vivian looked a bit annoyed but struggled to hide it. "Why don't we go into the living room and Presley can get Wyatt something to eat." Jonathan suggested. I agreed as I grabbed a hold of my son's hand and led him toward the kitchen. "Mommy, is daddy coming over tonight?" He asked once I set him on the counter. "He said he would come over and tuck me in." I let out a sigh. I didn't know whether Wyatt was just thinking that Jax would be over or if he was indeed coming over without me knowing. If he was to come over, hopefully it would be later when Vivian and Brian were gone.

"I don't know baby; I haven't talked to daddy in a while." A little pout formed across his lips. "We can call daddy here in a minute if you want?" I tried to compromise. He quickly nodded his head. "Okay, we'll call daddy after dinner." I opened the fridge and found the meal I had prepared for him since he probably wouldn't have eaten what everyone else was having. He was just as picky as his father was. I could hear the others talking and laughing in the other room but I wasn't in a rush to join them. My son was the first priority, not Vivian Abbott. "Let's get you off the counter so you can eat." I picked him off the counter and placed him on the floor. He raced to the table where I had already set up his utensils and had a glass of apple juice waiting for him. I brought his dinner over and made sure to cut everything up before he could eat. He was so much like Jax, especially when it came to food. "This is good, mama." He said in between bites of chicken. I let out a chuckle as I watched him eat.

"Presley?" Jonathan asked as he came into the kitchen. "Babe, my parents want to talk to you." He sounded a bit annoyed but my child came first. "Wyatt's eating." I simply told him. "I'll come out when he gets done." I could tell that he wasn't happy with my answer but decided not to protest. He made his way back out the door while Wyatt and I stayed in the kitchen. "I don't like those people." Wyatt spoke. I looked down at him, not knowing what to say. I couldn't tell him that I didn't like them either but he was right. Vivian and Brian were not children friendly, they weren't even people friendly….

I must have sat there with Wyatt for close to thirty minutes before he decided he was done with dinner. It was almost seven and I knew Brian and Vivian were madder than a bunch of hornets. I didn't realize that time had gone by so fast or else I would have fed Wyatt at the table with us, but then again Vivian would have been pissed about that. I picked Wyatt up and walked us into the living room, earning daggers from Vivian as soon as I walked in. "Presley, you shouldn't be carrying that child around in the condition you're in." She protested as I set Wyatt next to Jonathan. "You could have kicked you in the stomach and injured the baby." I mentally rolled my eye as I wedged myself onto the couch. The dress I was wearing was starting to piss me off more than being with my mother-in-law. "So, can we eat now or do we have more children to feed?" Vivian smarted off. I could have leapt off the seat and punched her in the face but I refrained from doing so. "We can eat now." I meekly said. I so wanted to come back with a smartass comment but I couldn't muster up the courage to do so. If it were Gemma who was talking to me like that, I would have smarted off and not even cared. If I were to talk to Vivian in the same matter that I do with Gemma, I would not only hear the end of it with Jonathan but I'm sure she would make my life a living hell. "Well let's eat then."

The dinner went well and without confrontation. I minded my own business and only talked when I was asked a question. Wyatt would occasionally talk here and there but Vivian and Brian payed no mind to him. Everything was going okay until the door opened and Jax's voice rang through the house. "Daddy!" Wyatt jumped out of his seat, causing his desert plate to fall to the floor. Jonathan whispered out a string of curse words as he quickly got up to clean the mess up. I caught Vivian whispering in Brian's ear, causing him to shake his head in return. I scurried out of my seat and stomped towards my son and his father as they hugged. Jax was the first to notice my presence, a smile forming on his face. "You look nice." He smirked as I stood there with my arms crossed and a sour expression. "Have you ever heard of calling or texting?" I tried my best to keep from yelling. "You can't just barge into someone's house without knocking." He rolled his eyes as he perched Wyatt on his hip. "I did knock, twice actually." He held up two fingers for dramatic effect. "I take it the in-laws are over." Typical Jax, he always had to make a joke during the worst times. Before I could respond, Jonathan rounded the corner. "Jackson- "He began. "I didn't know you were paying us a visit tonight." His body was stiff as he placed his hands in his pockets. Every time Jax and Jonathan were in the same room, it was filled with nothing but tension. "Yeah, well I promised Wyatt that I would come over after I got back." Jonathan just nodded his head as he placed an arm around my waist. Jax's eyes drifted to where his arm had went but kept his mouth shut as his eyes returned to mine.

"Daddy will you tuck me in?" Wyatt broke the ice as he grabbed a hold of Jax's hand. "And read me a story." Jax looked down at his son and smiled. "I sure will, bud." I gave Wyatt a smile as he pushed past Joanthan and I, dragging his father behind him and up the stairs. "I'll be up in a few, baby." I told him before he was out of sight. The air between Jonathan and I was tense as we both stayed silent before he finally spoke. "We'll talk about this later." I looked at him a bit taken back, seeing as there was nothing to talk about. It wasn't my fault that Jax just showed up, I'm not his keeper. I let out a sigh before I followed him back into the dining room where his parents awaited us….

Jax's POV

"I want you to stay with me, daddy." Wyatt pleaded as he held onto my shirt. "Please." I bent down and kissed his blonde head. "If I could I would, buddy." I could tell my answer wasn't what he wanted to hear but it was the truth. There was no way Jonathan was gonna let me stay in his house overnight with my son and ex-wife. It killed him to even let me in the house at times. "I want to go home with you then." Wyatt protested. "I don't want you to leave me." I let out a sigh as I wrapped my arms around his small body. I lifted him into my lap as I cradled him close. "Listen-" I began. "When I get back home, I promise you can stay over for the night as long as it's okay with mommy." He didn't say anything. "We'll have a big party with chips, cookies, and everything else mommy doesn't let you have." A small smile began to form on his face as he snuggled further into my chest. "Can mommy come?" He whispered. The smile dropped from my face as I stared straight ahead. "I don't think mommy will be able to stay the night, bud." I knew that everything was starting to get confusing for him. His favorite question when it came to his mother and I was "why." When Presley and I divorced, Wyatt was almost two years old. He didn't realize what was going on at the time but now that he's older, he wants to know why his mom and dad aren't together like the kids he goes to school with. Hell, half of those kid's parents aren't together either but at least they aren't married to other people.

I stayed with Wyatt until he finally fell asleep. He tried his hardest to stay awake as I told him stories from my childhood but he just couldn't keep his eyes open after long. I made sure to tuck him under the sheets and pressed a kiss against his forehead before leaving the room. As I made my way down the stairs, I could hear Jonathan and Presley having a heated conversation. I didn't mean to be nosey but once I heard my son's name along with my own come out of Jonathan's mouth, I had to stay put and listen to what he had to say.

Presley's POV

"I don't like how he just barges into my home; He acts like he owns the place, Presley." I rolled my eyes as Jonathan continued to drill his anger into me. "I feel like you're not even listening to me right now, Pres. My parents were here and he has to walk into my home like he's still married to you." I let out a sigh as I took a seat at the table. My feet and back were killing me and I wasn't in the mood to get lectured from my current husband about my ex-husband. "My parents are now mad because I let that go on and that I have no control over the situation." I don't know what he wanted me to say. I couldn't keep Jax from seeing Wyatt, I wasn't that type of person or that kind of mother. I know that it made Jonathan mad that Wyatt looked up to his father so much but I couldn't help that. Jonathan wanted to be able to connect with Wyatt in the same way that Jax was able too but Jonathan wasn't Wyatt's father. Jonathan was simply the guy I married and that's all he would ever be.

"I don't know what you want me to say." I spoke up. "I have no control over what Jax does and doesn't do and I'm not gonna keep him from seeing Wyatt just because your parents have a problem with it." His entire back became rigid with what I suspected to be anger. "Jax told me that he knocked before he came in and I believe him, Jonathan. Jax would never enter a house that wasn't his own without knocking." I wasn't making excuses for Jax but I wasn't gonna let Jonathan accuse him of storming into his house all the time. "Whatever-" I watched as he threw down the dishtowel. He made his way over to me and placed a forced kiss on my head before muttering that he was going to bed. I couldn't believe that he was upset about all of this. If his parents hadn't of came, we wouldn't be bickering about anything. I knew that the night was going to be bad but this was worse than I imagined….

 **A/N: Hey guys!  
Sorry it's been a while since I last updated but this semester has been a royal bitch! I'm hopefully gonna be able to write here and there, so be on the lookout at anytime for a new update. Before anyone says anything, I did change the name of Presley's new husband. His name was Max and I thought it was weird that she was with both Jax and Max, so I changed his name to Jonathan. That's the only change! I'll try to get that changed on the other chapters as well! So, what did you all think of the update? Jonathan's parents? Jax and Wyatt? Jax and Presley? Let me know! The next chapters will begin to kick off the storyline, which will kind of match the series with the characters and such but i'm gonna twist the storyline a bit :) **

**Again, sorry for the long wait and I haven't forgotten about whirlwind or LOVE! Let me know what you all thought in the comments and have a great rest of the day!**


	5. Chapter 5

_I couldn't believe I agreed to show up._

 _I watched as scantily-clad women walked around as men followed them like dogs after a bone. In a way, I felt kind of overdressed seeing as I was the only female that had a full wardrobe on. When Jax told me to meet him at this garage/clubhouse structure, I figured that it was a quiet setting. I thought maybe it would just be the two of us but I figured out that wasn't the case when I pulled up. "You're a little lost, sweetheart." I shifted my attention to a leggy blonde, who like the rest of the women barely had any clothing on. "This is a closed party and it looks like you aren't on the list." I was a little shocked but more pissed off that she would speak to me like that. First off, I had no idea there was a guest list or even a fucking party. Jax simply told me to show up tonight and that's what I did. This was my first time at this place and I found it very rude that she would speak to me in such a tone. "I didn't realize I needed an invitation." I simply said as I crossed my arms across my chest. She placed a fake smile on her face as she set her drink down and walked toward me. "Why are you even here?" I looked her over and immediately felt sorry for her. It was obvious that she was an attention seeker just by her choice of clothing. Her heels were sky high, showing off tan legs that I may or may not have been jealous of. Her skirt was the shortest one I've ever seen in my life and her breast were on full display in the top she was wearing. Not to mention, her face was caked with various cosmetics that looked to be a bitch to take off at night. She was a serious cry for help!_

 _I straightened back up and made eye contact with her once again. "Jackson Teller invited me." Her smile only grew larger as she started to laugh. "Is that a joke, darling?" She stepped closer. "Jackson Teller has all that he needs tonight. There's no room for any wallflowers in Jax Teller's world." I don't know if she said that to hurt my feelings but I was proud to be a wallflower. I would rather look plain and simple instead of looking like I was a hooker on the street. "Maybe Jax should be the judge of that." I tried to push past her but she moved every time I tried to dodge her. "I told you to leave, bitch." Her hand pushed against my shoulder, causing me to stumble a bit. I had never been in a fight before but I wasn't going to let some whore push me around. Without even thinking, my fist swung in the air and the girl fell to the floor. It was in that moment, the people that were around us stopped what they were doing and stared as the girl wallowed on the ground. I was a bit shocked that I had hit someone and I kind of felt bad for doing so. I had yelled at plenty of people in the past but there was something about this girl that just set me off._

 _"What the hell is going on here?" A woman pushed through the crowd. "Ima?" She crouched down to her level and made sure that she was okay. "That stupid bitch needs to be arrested for assault!" I looked at wide eyed as my anger began to take over once more. "I need to be arrested-" I began to shout. "You're the one who fucking pushed me first! You fucking deserved it, you stupid whore!" The older woman helped the blond up, helping her keep balance. Her nose was all bloody as the blood ran down her chin. "You're gonna fucking pay for this, gash." I narrowed my eyes at her as I began to step even closer. I didn't make it very fair when a pair of arms pulled my body against their hard body. "Get her out of here!" Jax's voice caused me to jump, realizing it was him who was holding me back. At first I thought he was talking about me since he was holding me down but he was talking about the blonde. I could tell that's not what she wanted to hear as the older woman helped her out of the room. Everyone went back to what they were doing once she was gone, not even caring for her well-being. I don't even know why I cared if she got home okay! I was just worried that I had done some type of damage that would be irreversible._

 _Jax was still holding onto me as I turned around in his arms. "Sorry I ruined your party." I muttered. "I don't know what got into me to do that." He had a Cheshire-grin planted across his lips as he pulled my body further into his. Within seconds, his lips were attached to mine and I no longer cared about the poor blonde…._

I couldn't believe she was still here!

I watched as she walked around, flirting with the guys and showing off the new implants some sucker bought for her. Aside from the new tits, she still looked the same. Long legs for days and a perfectly tan body to match. No wonder she could bed any man she wanted, she was a walking Fembot. While Jax and I were married, I was certain that she had sunk her fangs into him. She was always around the guys and had to make an appearance at every party they had. I knew that the guys did business with CaraCara and it just so happens that Ima was one of the best in her field. From what I've heard, she could bend in any direction and make any man feel like he was king. I guess people are born with that type of talent.

"Presley." Gemma spoke. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around to face her. Gemma knew my hatred toward Ima ran deep. When Jax and I first got together, she would egg on the hatred by telling me that Ima was at the clubhouse or that Jax had to go over to CaraCara for the day. I don't know what she was trying to do but she knew it got a rise out of me. "Is everything okay?" She asked, placing a hand on my arm. I just nodded my head as I handed over Wyatt's favorite toy. "Wyatt left his toy in the car this morning and I know he gets a little fussy around naptime if he doesn't have it." She looked at the toy and then looked back to me. "You came all the way down here to bring a toy?" I looked at her confused. "I already put Wyatt down for his nap and he was fine without the toy." Okay, maybe I didn't come all this way to drop off Wyatt's toy. My plan was to run into Jax, instead of Gemma. I wanted to talk to him about what happened the other night and tell him that Jonathan was upset about the whole thing. "Is it a crime to bring my son his favorite toy?" I questioned back. She looked right through me and knew I was lying. "Jax'll be back soon." I rolled my eyes as she took the toy from my hands and headed towards the back room. I let out a sigh as I followed her lead.

Wyatt was sound asleep on his father's bed, curled into the blanket that Gemma had made for him. His blonde hair was scattered across the pillow, a spitting image of Jax when he slept. Gemma simply laid the toy next to him and gestured for me to lay beside my son. "You look like you need a nap too, darling." She whispered as she took my bag and jacket from me. In a way, Gemma Teller was my guardian angel. There were times where I couldn't stand to be around her but I knew she was only looking out for me. She loved her family with all her heart and had the need to protect them at any time, especially when you're pregnant. She was like a mother hawk when I was pregnant with Wyatt. I could barely do anything by myself without her being right beside me. She would show up at the shop and help with the orders if I was running behind and made sure that I was always accompanied to the OBGYN. She's still that protective mother bird even now that I'm pregnant with Jonathan's baby. Even though this little girl isn't going to be her personal grandchild, she's still gonna treat her like she treats Wyatt. She'll still want them to bring her over so she can babysit and I'm sure she'll have an input in everything I do with her. To be honest, I'm perfectly okay with that. I want this little girl to know Gemma and Clay. I want her to know who Jax and the guys are. Whether I liked it or not, SAMCRO revolved around my life. I was married into the club at one point in my life and my son's father was the vice president of the MC. No matter how hard I try, Wyatt was destined to end up just like his father. I knew that from the very beginning. Gemma even pointed it out to me way before I was pregnant. For the MC to thrive in the future, it was up to me to give Jackson a son that could learn the tricks of the trade and follow in his father's footsteps. Just like Gemma gave JT a son, who was now the Vice President of the charter.

"Everyone get down now!"

I stirred at the sound of a man shouting. "I said get down!" I struggled to fully sit up as the sound of heavy footsteps came marching toward the bedrooms. The door burst open as a man clad in a black swat-team vest pointed a gun in my direction. I instantly wrapped my arms around Wyatt as he cried against my chest. "Everyone needs to be in the main room, now!" He continued to point the gun in our direction. I tried my best to quickly removed myself from the bed, picking up my hysterical son in the process. The guy moved out of the way and followed behind us as I entered the room. Everyone was on the ground, including a very pissed off Gemma. "On the floor!"

"She's fucking pregnant, dickhead!" Gemma yelled from her position. Before the man could give any more orders, a blonde headed lady walked through the door. Her nicely pressed pantsuit showed that she was probably the one in charge of this whole fiasco. "Leave her be, officer." The man behind me lowered his gun and stood off to the side. "I need every woman who has ties to SAMCRO to come with me." She spoke. "The rest of you are free to leave." I looked over at Gemma as she was helped up by one of the men. "I'm not going anywhere with you, bitch." Gemma sneered as she made her way over to me. She wrapped her arms tightly around me as she glared at the woman. The lady just glared at us before looked back toward the officer. "Cuff em."


	6. Chapter 6

This was ridiculous!

I was surrounded by four white walls and the clock on the wall was beginning to drive me insane. I must have been in here for close to an hour and I had yet to be seen by anyone. I had asked multiple times on the way over here why I was being arrested, but all I got was a few mumbles and that was about it. I wasn't a native of Charming but I knew this people weren't members of the Charming Police Department. They were suited up in tan and grey pieces that looked like they were bought from a second-hand store. I had no way to call Jonathan and let him know what was going on and I also had no way to let Jax know either. On the other hand, I don't think I would want Jax to be here anyway. I wasn't even sure if Gemma and I were in the same building. They decided to take us in one at a time, Gemma going first at the request of the officer. Last time I checked, the only time I had been approached by a police officer was when I got a ticket when I was 17 years old. Even though my ex-husband has a record of his own, I was never one to get into trouble.

"Abbot-" A man's voice sounded as he opened the door. "It's time for your phone call." His whole demeanor was caulis and rude. I struggled to get up from the metal seat as the bastard just stood there watching. "Thanks for the help." I muttered once I crossed the threshold. As I made my way to the phone, I tried my best to look for Gemma or for any sign of Unser or Hale. I didn't see or hear any of them. "You got five minutes." I rolled my eyes as the man took a seat across from the phone, making sure to keep his eyes on me the whole time. I had a decision to make. I could either call my husband and try to explain to him what was going on or I could call Jax. I don't know which one would be worse and which one would be better. They would both freak out about the situation but Jax would possibly take it to extremes. Then again, Jax would be able to get both Gemma and I released. "Do you have to make a phone call or not, Abbot?" Before I could reply, Unser's voice began to filter through the hall soon revealing himself, Clay, and Jackson.

"Are you okay?" He rushed over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders in a comforting manner. I just nodded my head. "What the hell is this all about?" All I could do was shrug my shoulder at his question. It was as if my mouth and brain were no longer working in sync. Jax stayed by my side as Clay appeared with Gemma at his side, a look of relief on her face when she saw me. "You wanna tell me why Gemma Morrow and Presley Abbot were arrested?" Unser began to question the asshole who released me to use the phone. "Stahl wanted them in for questioning and that's the only way we could get them here." He replied smugly. "They were together so it was the perfect opportunity." I noticed Jax tense up in anger at the man's response. "ATF doesn't call the shots around here, son. Presley and Gemma are free to go and are not to be bothered."

"ATF outranks any small-town official, Chief." This guy was persistent. It was as if he was at the top of the ATF food chain and Unser was nothing more than a piece of plankton on the ocean floor. Unser made his way closer to the man, finally coming face-to-face with him. "That may be true in other places but not in my town, detective." The two had a stare off before Unser told the guy that we were both free to go once again. As I was leaving, I made sure to look at the guy who caused so much trouble, even offering him a smirk as I crossed into the other room. Jax was hot on my tail as we exited the police station together. Once we were outside, I noticed that he had drove his truck over instead of his bike. I was in desperate need of a ride home and I didn't feel like bothering Jonathan with all the drama at this point. I was beginning to think that it would be best not to tell him what had just happened. I mean I'm sure he keeps things from me and it's not like I was booked and processed or anything. Plus, no one in the community saw me riding in the back of a cop car, so it would just be my little secret as of right now.

"You need a lift home?" Jax soon spoke once we reached the truck. I had so much to do at work but all I could think about was my nice warm bed. Today had been nothing but stressful and I was in desperate need of a nap. Plus, I could always work from home for a change. "Yeah, that would be great." I gave him a small smile, which he quickly returned. I placed my hand in his as he opened the passenger door, helping me into the tall vehicle. I couldn't help but laugh as he ran around the car, flipping his reaper cap around in the process. I always loved it when he wore that stupid cap. Sometimes I would think that it was permanently attached to his head since he would wear it all the time. He even got Wyatt one so they could twin out on different occasions. "Neeta said that she would look at Wyatt for a little longer today if you want to rest for a while. I can even drop him off tonight, whichever works best for you." I just nodded my head as the trucks engine roared to life. As we traveled to the house, I struggled to find the right words to say when it came to telling Jax about how Jonathan felt about the other night. I mean that that's the only reason I had went to the clubhouse to begin with.

"Jax-"I began as I turned in my seat. "We need to talk about a few things." Confusion replaced the content look that he had on his face. "The other night when you came over-"I stuttered. "Well, Jonathan wasn't too happy about that. He found it kind of rude that you just helped yourself into the house, even though I told him that you knocked. He's just worried that his parents are gonna disapprove of him because-" I stopped midsentence as I tried to find the right words once again. "Because of what, Presley." Jax interjected. I watched as the houses and tree passed us by as I struggled to search for the right words. "Because your still in my life." The words escaped before I could register what I had said. I looked over at him, noticing that he was as still as a statue. I wanted to tell him that I was perfectly okay with him still being in my life but I decided to just stay quiet. I then started to mentally kick myself for even telling him all of this to begin with. I should have just kept my mouth shut and enjoyed the ride home. He hadn't spoken to me in the past five minutes and I was starting to get upset about that.

The rest of the car ride was silent and uncomfortable. I knew I should have kept my fucking mouth shut but I just couldn't do it. Ever since our divorce was finalized, I knew that Jax and I would remain close. For starters, we shared a son together and wanted to do what was best for him. I couldn't ever imagine separating the two of them or would I ever think to do so. They were like to peas in a pod and I loved that Jax was such a hands-on dad. When his car pulled into the driveway, all I could do was sit there. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he placed the car in park and hastily got out. He made his way around the car and quickly opened my door, still not saying a word to me. "Are you getting out?" He huffed out as he stood there impatiently. This was my time to tell him that I didn't feel the way that Jonathan did but he probably wouldn't believe me anyway. "Presley, I don't have all day." I finally gave in and got out of the truck, standing in the way so he couldn't close the door just yet. "I don't feel the way Jonathan does. I love having you in my life and in our son's life." He rolled his eyes. "I'm serious Jackson!" I said a bit harsher. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't in our lives; Our lives wouldn't be the same."

He refrained from looking at me, choosing to stare at the house instead. I decided to finally move away from the door since this wasn't going how I planned in my head. "I'll have Neeta drop Wyatt off tonight." He slammed the car door shut, causing me to jump in surprise. I watched as he made his way back around the truck, not even offering a goodbye as he started the engine. I slowly made my way up the stairs and into the house as he fled out of the driveway. I thought I had felt shitty before but I was feeling even worse now….

It had been a few days since I last seen or even heard from Jax. Gemma would pick him up and drop him off every day that he didn't stay the night. Every time she would come, the issue between Jax and I would be brought up but I had nothing to tell her. In my defense, I didn't do anything wrong. I had told Jax the truth but he was being the stubborn one and ignoring me. I didn't need that kind of stress this late in my pregnancy. Jonathan, however, loved the fact that Jax was no longer coming around. He didn't outright say it or anything but I could tell that he was pleased with my actions. I was so stressed out over the whole Jax debacle that I grew more and more behind in my work. I had several cakes and pastries that needed to be done but a certain date and I had yet to get any of them accomplished. The poor girls at the shop probably thought I had abandoned them. I decided that today would be the day that I would stop thinking about Jax and I was going to get my work done. I made sure that Wyatt was all situated when Gemma had picked him up and that I had everything I needed for the bakery.

When I got to the bakery, the place was packed with customers. The shelves and cases were stocked with fresh goodies and the girls looked as if they were handling things nicely. "Oh thank God she's back." A voice shot out from behind the counter before Nicole, my head cookie maker, came running towards me. She instantly wrapped her arms around my neck, almost strangling me in the process. I couldn't help but laugh as I hugged her back, ignoring the looks of the customers waiting for their treats. "We were about to send out a search party for you but Jax told us you weren't feeling great." Jax was here? I pulled away from her grasps and gave her a look. "When did you see Jax?" I questioned. She had told me that Jax and Wyatt had stopped by yesterday for some cookies before heading back to the garage. "Wyatt looks just like his father." I just nodded my head, still a bit confused, as I gave him a smile and headed towards the back.

"Pres?" Nicole appeared again. "There's a couple of ladies out here requesting your services." I quickly put my bag down on my desk and waddled my way out into the public. Standing at the counter was the girl I hated most and the woman responsible for her career. "Luanne." I spoke. The older woman gave me a smile as Ima the Slut stood there as if she was God's gift to men. I couldn't help but mentally shake my head at her choice of outfit. She was in a public place wearing the shortest shorts imaginable and a shirt that was showing that she decided not to wear a bra today. Her hair was all perfect as was her makeup, so I figured she was on her way to work. "How you doing, Presley." She asked sympathetically. I had always liked Luanne but I didn't agree with her business ventures. She was a nicer version of Gemma but I feel as if she would drop you like a bat if given the chance. "I'm doing pretty good; Just trying to enjoy the rest of my pregnancy." She gave me a smile while Ima stood there looking uninterested. "What can I get the two of you." I finally asked. I made my way back around the counter seeing as they were probably here to order something. "I don't know if you heard or not but Ima's moving is gonna be release party is in a few days and I want you to make a cake for the party." This was defiantly a first. I had made personal cakes for Luanne in the past but this would be the first time I made one for a porno. "I was thinking that it would be a chocolate cake with hot pink icing and maybe some kind of saying or design." I watched as her eyes lit up as she explained the look of the cake. "It needs to be sexy but yet classy since that's the kind of business I run." I just nodded my head, continuing to write down her ideas. "Ima, do you have anything to add?" I looked up as Ima's eyes connected with mine. "Just don't fuck it up."

I finally decided to call it a day a little after 8 that night. I was almost caught up with all my orders but Ima's cake was still in the process of being designed. I had no idea how I was gonna make a cake look sexy but I would try my best to please the porn queen. Gemma had decided that she was gonna keep Wyatt for the night so I could enjoy a night of quiet. I gathered up all my things and began to close the shop. I made sure to turn the lights off, which I have left on all night in the past, and closed the door behind me. As I was locking up, I noticed a few men moving into the store beside of mine. "Good evening miss." I couldn't help but startle since I had no idea there was anyone coming from behind me. "Didn't mean to scare you miss." He apologized. I just waved it off as being a harmless mistake and gave him a smile. "Looks as if we are going to be neighbors." A grey headed man appeared from the doorway. He looked a bit young to have grey hair but who was I to judge. I probably had a few grays in my head as well. "I was wondering who bought this place." I began. I looked around at the men who basically surrounded the owner. "Please excuse my rudeness, I'm Presley Abbott." I watched as he reached his hand out for me to shake.

I accepted his handshake, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Ethan Zobelle."

 **A/N: Please remember to comment! I really do appreciate the support :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't believe I just created a cake for a porn studio.

I must have stared at the cake for over an hour, still trying to wrap my brain around the whole thing. I took the liberty to create something out of the box, but creative enough to make it look ready for a porno. Luann had sent over some pictures of the front of the DVD cover, Ima Tite being the only one you see. I preferred not to see her slutty ass face to begin with but it was basically her cake and I wanted to do a good job, well at least in Luann's eyes. The party was slated to start around 8 tonight, so that would give me enough time to go back home and become presentable. I wasn't the type to show up to a cake unveiling with icing all over my clothes and possibly on my face, especially when it involves these clients. I also knew that Jax and the guys would be there and I didn't want people to think that Jax Teller was once married to a slob.

"Presley?" Gemma's voice rang out. "Pres?" I could hear her heels clacking against the wooden floors. "Mommy!" Wyatt's little voice began to yell through the store. I quickly got up from my desk and hurried to the front of the room before they could make it back here. I didn't need to Gemma and especially Wyatt seeing my latest creation. "Hey guys!" I said a bit to energetic. "Everything okay?" Gemma looked at me with confusion as I picked up my son. "You having fun with grandma?" He just nodded his head and gave me a big smile. "Can I have a cupcake?" Wyatt asked. "What do we say?" Gemma interjected. I looked between the two of them. "Can I have a cupcake, please?" I couldn't help but smile. If Gemma was good for one thing, she was the best grandmother I knew. She made sure that Wyatt had everything he needed and wanted, even if I told her no time and time again. She volunteered to watch him whenever I needed and never seemed to complain about it. The most important thing was that she adored that little boy. From the time he was born, he was her pride and joy. She would drop everything just to see him and that's what I loved about Gemma. I only wish Wyatt had that type of relationship with my parents. Hell, even Clay had a soft spot for my son. He would let him help out in the garage and even read him bedtime stories when he stayed with them. I would have never suspected that Clay would be the nurturing type. He didn't have any children of his own and his relationship with Jax wasn't exactly father/son award winning.

"Mommy, can I have a cupcake-" He paused for a second. "Please?" I just nodded my head as I lead him toward the case. "So, I hear you're the cake baker for the big release tonight." I already knew where this conversation was going. "Since when do you make cakes for Luann, especially when it has to do with Ima?" I made sure Wyatt was occupied with the cupcake before I turned around and answered. "Luann's been a customer of mine for a while now. I can't help it she enjoys the cakes I bake." Gemma just stared at me, waiting until that whore's name rolled off my tongue. "I didn't make the cake for Ima. I made it for Luanne and Luann's movie, not for Ima Tite." I could see a smirk forming across Gemma's lips. She knew of the hatred I had for the so called queen of porn. If she was such a good porn star, why wasn't she making porn for the big wigs, like Playboy or Hustler. She was working for a porn studio owned by a former pornstar and a bunch of sleazy bikers, my ex-husband included. I had never been a fan of CaraCara. I was never the type of girl to show off my body to those that didn't deserve to see it and I was shocked to see these girls just walk around with barely anything on. I never had trouble with any of the girls except Ima. From the moment she laid on eyes on Jax, it was as if she was drawn to him. She did anything and everything to get close to him and she eventually got her wish one night. I would have never found out about it if it wasn't for Lyla. She was woman enough to tell me that Jax had slept with Ima and also woman enough to stand up to Ima when she found out. I used to hate the thought of Opie ending up with some porn star, especially since Ima and Lyla worked so closely together. I figured that Lyla was only after the patch and not Opie's heart, but thankfully I was very wrong about that.

After I had Gemma help me load the cake in the back of my car, I followed behind her to the CaraCara studio. She told me she would let me follow her and would meet me back at the clubhouse so I could pick up Wyatt when I was finished. I didn't see this taking more than 30 minutes. I was just gonna present the cake and get the hell out of there before anything were to happen. I knew this was Ima's night and I didn't want to steal the spotlight from her, God forbid. I noticed that many of the SAMCRO members were attending the party, Jax included. We had been avoiding each other like the plague and a run in would only make things more awkward. I quickly texted Luanne and told her that I was in the parking lot and on my way in with the dessert. As I made my way in, I noticed that many of the women were occupying themselves with any man they could. Laughter and other noises filled the room as the smell of smoke and alcohol flooded my senses. "Presley!" I slowly turned around and saw Luann running toward me. Her sky-high heels clacking against the concrete floor. I sat the cake on the closest table I could find as she finally made her way over to me. She took one look at the cake and began to smile. "It's beautiful, Presley!" She gushed as she wrapped an arm around my waist. I couldn't help but hug her back as she began to call everyone over. I watched as the women and most of the guys made their way towards us, Ima leading the pack.

Luann gestured towards the person controlling the music to turn the volume down as voices began to die down. This wasn't a part of my plan but hopefully she was going to do all the talking. "I need everyone's attention, please!" She yelled above those still talking. I looked around the room myself, catching the glares of both Opie and Jax. Both men were sitting in the corner nursing bottles of beer. "I would just like to thank all of you for attending our premier party for our very own Ima Tite. She has literally worked her ass off the pas few weeks and I couldn't aks for a better actress and employee!" Everyone began to clap as Ima smiled and thanked the crowd. "Also-" Luann started. "I would also like to thank Ms. Presley Abbott for making such a gorgeous and I'm sure delicious cake." I gave a small smile and wave as a thank you for those that were clapping. "I've known Presley for many years and watched her form into a wonderful and loving wife and mother but also an amazing cake artist. Thank you so much, sweetheart!" Without notice, Luann wrapped her arms around me and almost squeezed the life out of me. As I hugged her back, I could see the look of pure anger on Ima's face and I kind of felt bad. This was her night and I had no idea that Luann was gonna include me in her speech. I was going to apologize once I could but I just felt like it would make this situation worse and she probably didn't even want to see me in the same building as her anymore.

Once Luann started dishing out the cake, I took that as my cue to get the hell out of there. Unfortunately, the baby had other ideas and had me running for the bathroom. I quickly did my business and washed my hands before I quietly made my way out of the building. As I made my way out, the sound of kissing and moaning filled the air. It wasn't unusual for the guys and whoever they were screwing around with to take things outside, but it was almost the end of October and it was starting to get a little chilly. I tried my best not to look around but my curiosity got the better of me. Smashed against the brick wall was the porn-star of the hour and my ex-husband. From what I saw, the exchange was very heated and very rough. If he meant for it to be sensual, he probably would have taken her to the dorm room or something. I'm sure it's not the first-time Ima hooked up against a brick wall. Without the two of them noticing, I made my way back to my car. I hurried to start the engine and tore out of the parking lot. I couldn't help but feel a little hurt, well a lot of hurt. It made me feel stupid for even feeling this way. He was my ex-husband. We were no longer married and I shouldn't have those kinds of feelings for him. He can have sex with whoever he chooses but just not Ima.


End file.
